shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Valarchie
}}Valarchie is the het ship between Archie and Valerie from the Riverdale fandom. Canon When Archie is looking to work on his skills as a musician, his first instinct is to learn from the talented Josie and the Pussycats, Riverdale's resident musical hopefuls. However, Josie rejects his interest as she remains intensely focused on only their group, but Valerie soon talks to Archie and tries to help him out, giving him a musical teacher contact at a local college. Valerie is also the one to call Archie out on his insecurity and lack of confidence in his work, when Archie is close to giving up after Mr. Castillo rejects him. Eventually, Val agrees to help Archie out a bit and they become fast friends and musical confidantes. Working with Archie makes Val yearn for more creative freedom and when she mentions their work to Josie, the latter demands that Valerie chooses between the Pussycats and Archie. Incensed with her lack of creative freedom, Valerie quits and starts working with Archie to perform at show. Although Archie and Valerie have a great time working together, Archie implores her not to give up her friendships with Melody and Josie, as well as all the work she's put into their music and shared dreams. Val eventually reconciles with the girls and, with Veronica, the four of them perform, while Archie sings alone. After the show, Archie looks for the one person he wants to see after his performance – Valerie. She walks up to him and they hug... and then they kiss!Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill! (106) Following their kiss, they start dating but Archie remains constantly distracted and neglects his time with Valerie.The Outsiders (108) When Archie agrees to 'escort' Cheryl to various Blossom events due to his status as a Riverdale red head, Valerie is uncomfortable and tells Archie he shouldn't be morally compromise for an opportunity to get ahead via a short cut. Archie insists that it isn't a problem and kinda blows Val and her concerns off. After he realises how wrong he was to trade himself in for a direct line to a fancy music academy, he seeks out Valerie who promptly dumps him, telling Archie that she, unlike him, can't be bought.La Grande Illusion (109) Archie's upset and mopes around school afterwards, leading him to let Betty throw a small birthday party for Jughead at Archie's house, where he starts drinking on the sly. A rabble-rousing Cheryl in alliance with Chuck shows up to make it a kegger and Archie lets it happen, wanting to escape his misery over Val and his parents divorce. Valerie shows up at the party with Melody and they hang about quietly. When Archie sees Val, he thinks that she's there to reconcile and drunkenly makes a pass at her. Val gets annoyed and when Archie persists, throws her drink in his face and walks away.The Lost Weekend (110) Quotes Songs :'''i got you | VALERIE & ARCHIE Fanon A rarepair in the series now, though it was popular in Season 1. People started shipping them early on when Val started helping Archie with his music. When it actually became canon in episode 6, fans were astounded as they didn't think they would actually get this relationship on the series. Unfortunately, focus on their relationship diminished drastically after they got together and eventually Val breaks it off, which disappointed fans who'd wanted to see it get a proper chance onscreen. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Archie/Valerie on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : Photos 108valarch.jpg valarchart.jpg valarch.jpg archerie.gif 106valarch.png comicarcherie.jpeg Videos Archie & Valerie What You Do RIVERDALE Video Archie and Valerie collaborate on an original song, "I Got You" Notes and references